Harry Postre
by grazi-felton
Summary: Harry Postre
1. Harry Postre

Harry Postre  
  
Harry Postre no es un niño cualquiera, por lo contrario, es un niño  
anormal, comparando con nosotros. Cuando cumplió 90 años, se enteró de  
que era un elfo-doméstico. Un día cuando estaba con sus pesadas  
mascotas, las tortugas, recibió una carta comunicándole de que tendría  
que dejar su casa para ir vivir en una residencia para elfos ancianos,  
llamada Elfwarts, una residencia muy famosa por sus espectaculares  
postres, que los hacía los elfos-domésticos más cualificados del mundo  
elfal(mundo de los elfos).  
  
Harry enseguida aceptó ir a Elfwarts, estaba muy contento, allí podría  
conocer a las elfinas más guapas del mundo, bueno, cuando pensó en la  
elfina Winky pensó que no sería tan fácil.  
  
El día 1 de septiembre partía el tren a Elfwarts, Harry ya había  
preparado las maletas, en lo que incluía un espejo(era muy presumido),  
una dentadura postiza, una peluca de color verde(su color preferido),  
un sombrero muy moderno y su pintalabios para cuando besara alguna  
elfina. Cuando iba a salir se acordó de llevar su tortuga preferida,  
la Lendwig(pobre, era muy lenta).  
El tren partiría desde El Pueblo de Los Ángeles Padre de los Dioses y  
Patrona de los Elfos. Harry pensó que era un nombre muy largo,  
entonces lo llamó por Los Ángeles.  
  
Cuando subió en el tren de la plataforma 93/24 se quedó mudo. Allí  
estaban las elfinas más guapas que había visto en su vida. Aunque  
ancianas, sus orejas estaban tan bellas como siempre y sus ojos más  
redondos que nunca. Todos llevaban unas insignias que ponía nada más  
nada menos que P.E.D.D.O., a Harry le sonaba ese nombre aunque no  
sabía de donde, hasta que una elfina con dientes grandes le refrescó  
la memoria. Era Hermione Danger, la elfina más inteligente y peligrosa  
de todo el mundo. Harry la había conocido en sus tiempos de colegio,  
se acordaba muy bien de lo que había marcado aquella chica en su  
corazón. Harry se acordaba del beso que se dieron en el lavabo de  
Myrtle, en el colegio de Hogwarts. Myrtle estaba llorando de celos,  
entonces transformó a todos los de Hogwarts(el antiguo colegio de  
Harry) en elfos, pero Harry no se dio cuenta hasta los 90 años...  
  
Fue a hablar con ella, pero llegó su amigo, Voldemort, llamado por sus  
amigos Cara Serpiente. Cara Serpiente estaba caminando juntamente con  
el mejor amigo de Harry, Dobby. Dobby y Harry cuando se vieron  
salieron corriendo por el pasillo mientras sonaba la canción de  
Titánic, todo pasó a camara lenta, tan lenta que Harry se quedó  
dormido, hasta que tuvo un susto por un sueño y se levantó y fue  
corriendo y cuando llegó allí junto a Lobby y Cara Serpiente dijo:  
  
- Dobby, Cara Serpiente, cuanto tiempo sin veros.  
  
- Pues creo que unos 70 años, desde que has cumplido 20 años y has  
empezado a trabajar, no nos hemos vuelto a ver – dijo Dobby.  
  
- ¿Crees que es fácil trabajar de basurero en una ciudad tan grande  
como Small Town, trabajaba día y noche, y encima tenía que bajar a las  
tortugas, que eran más lentas...¿cómo es que estáis aquí?¿Qué también  
sois elfos?  
  
- No, pero nos vamos a otro sitio, la Hermione si que lo es. – dijo  
Cara Serpiente  
  
- Ah, que pena, ¿en que trabajábais vosotros antes de jubilaros?  
  
- Yo era vendedor de helados, "HELADOS DE CACA, CON TODO EL SABOR,  
HELADOS DE VÓMITO, CON MI AMOR" eso era lo que decía siempre. – dijo  
Cara Serpiente con cara de tonto, aunque en realidad era una persona  
muy intelectual.  
  
- Jaja, pues yo no trabajaba, como querías que trabajara con todos los  
hijos que tenía. – dijo Dobby, enseñando unos elfos pequeñitos que  
estaban por los pasillos gritando.  
  
En este momento llegó su otro amigo Ron Bisbi, el elfo pelirrojo más  
querido por las chicas. Le encantaba cantar, Harry le vio por la  
televisión muggle (hasta en el mundo muggle era famoso Ron) cantando  
en un programa muy conocido "El domingo de los pringados" y cantaba  
su canción de mayor éxito "La lechucería"(Ave María la lechucería...)  
  
Harry!!! Te echaba de menos, amigo mío, ¿a qué no sabes que ahora soy famoso?  
  
Claro que lo sé. Enhorabuena, ¿a donde vas?  
  
Voy a visitar unos amigos en el hospital.  
  
Ah, no lo sabía, yo era novio de la Luna Lovegood, pero se ha fugado a no sé donde sin decirme nada. Está loca. Entonces me casé con la Ginny Bisbi, tu hermana, pero me ha dejado también, creo que soy demasiado viejo para ellas. Bueno, no importa.  
  
Y tú Hermione, en qué has estado trabajando?  
  
Nada de interesante, estoy ayudando a una mafia italiana de magos y brujas, quieren que mate a...nadie en concreto – dijo Hermione disimulando una mirada asesina a Harry  
  
Harry había entendido esa mirada, Hermione, que había sido su mejor  
amiga y su novia por un día le quería asesinar, pero ese no era el  
momento de pensar en eso, estaba mucho más atento por si llegaba a  
Elfwarts.  
  
Cuando por fín llegaron, todos los elfos ancianos se habían quedado  
dormidos, pero se levantaron con el despertador de Cara Serpiente.  
Bajaron y subieron en unos animales mecánicos que se movían muy  
lentamente por un caminito de hierro, a Harry le recordaba mucho a un  
tío-vivo muggle. Fue corriendo coger un hipogrifo mecanico que había,  
pero olvidó la maleta en el tren y tuvo que volver a cogerla y cuando  
llegó sólo quedaba un burro mecanico ¬¬'.  
  
Cuando vio Elfwarts pensó "Ese es el lugar más bonito que he visto,  
aunque me suena un poco", pero en realidad muchos estaban comentando  
que era un poco feo, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a  
Hogwarts en vez de a Elfwarts, que estaba al lado. Elfwarts era mucho  
más pequeño que Hogwarts, sólo tenía unas 3 ventanas por los cálculos  
de Harry, pero parecía acogedora la casa, porque castillo no era...  
  
Cuando entraron todo estaba ordenado por no se sabia quien, pero luego  
vio quien era y sus dudas quedaron respondidas...  
  
Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a otro año en Elfwarts – dijo una voz no conocida, y una especie de elfo muy deformado salió de las sombras. Harry pensó que podría ser Winky, pero luego vio que era Snape, su antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, que al final se enamoró de Harry, pero Harry lo rechazó. Snape se puso como un tomate cuando lo vio...  
  
Harry, quque sorsorpresaa aqquíii, nno mme loo esperaba – dijo tartamudeando, muy rojo de vergüenza. La verdad es que yo tampoco te esperaba.  
  
Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Hermione Danger en tono cortante.  
  
Pero son las 7 todavia – dijo Cara Serpiente  
  
No, Cara Serpiente, aquí hay 3 horas de diferencia de Los Angeles, guapo. Tu reloj está mal – dijo Ron Bisbi.  
  
Ahhh, claro, bueno, buenas noches pues  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir, Harry como no conciliaba sueño, se quedó con los ojos medio abiertos y vio que Hermione estaba despierta, Harry vio que cogía algo de un cajón, parecía una varita, se dirigió hasta Harry y pronunció "Abra cadabra", y Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione se había olvidado que era "Avada Kedavra" por eso no había muerto. Harry se levantó y le mordió el brazo que sujetaba la varita para protegerse y Hermione gritó, pero nadie se despertó, Harry le había sacado un pedazo de su brazo, lo tenía colgado en la boca, y una sangre verde caía de aquel brazo. Hermione estaba sin un trozo del brazo y empezó a llorar. Se transformó en una mariposa y salió volando por la ventana. Harry se había quedado con su brazo, era lo único que quedaba de ella. ¿Y si Hermione moría? ¿Y si volviera para matarle? Eso se supo en un instante, cuando la mariposa entró de nuevo por la ventana y cogió su varita del pedazo del brazo de la boca de Harry, pero Harry no era tonto, y cogió un matamoscas e intentó aplastar a Hermione, pero no lo consiguió, había vuelvo a escapar. ¿Qué haría ahora Harry?  
  
Hola chicas, espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo y que  
dejeis reviews por favor. Es mi primer fic y no se si esta muy bien,  
pero antes de todo quiero deciros que eso no lo hago para burlarme de  
Harry Potter eh, por si alguien se ofende, lo hago para entretener  
pero no de mala intencion  
Quiero agradecer a angelina, zulima, charat y marta por apoyarme en  
que lo tenía que continuar, porque la verdad es que me daba palo...jeje  
Gracias 


	2. El misterio

Harry no pudo dormir aquella noche, se estaba acordando de todo lo que había pasado, tenía el trozo del brazo de Hermione Danger en una mesita y el matamoscas al lado. Está historia le sonaba mucho, una persona que dejó un trozo de su cuerpo y escapó...era amigo de alguien que traicionó...se transformó en un animal..."ya se quien es!!!" pensó Harry. La persona que traicionó a sus padres hacía 89 años, que luego se encontró con Harry más de una vez...Cola...Colagusano! Así se llamaba. La memoria de Harry se le estaba yendo, pero aun le quedaba algo. Entonces Colagusano había vuelto y había cogido a Hermione para que le mate, wowow! No podría ser eso.  
  
Hermione había estado en una mafia todo ese tiempo. Cara Serpiente estaba en el lado bueno, Snape estaba enamorado de Harry, pero Colagusano estaba muerto, Harry se acordaba, Cara Serpiente le mató con una mordida en el cuello con sus dientes venenosas. Sólo podría ser una una persona o cosa...Dobby! También podría ser Ron. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en una cosa idiota. Era Hermione la que le quería matar y punto. Para qué pensar tanto, Dobby, Ron, que tienen que ver con eso. Harry se dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
Harry tenía que hacer algo. Iba a buscar a Hermione, pero se acordó que era una mariposa...sería difícil...Harry tenía que buscar aquella mafia italiana. Se tenía que ir a Italia. Tendría que abandonar Elfwarts, pero no quería, aquello era su hogar, no podía abandonar así por así. "Bueno, es igual, me quedaré aquí, ya vendrá Hermione a buscarme..." Dio un besito a Lendwig y se quedó dormido. Soñó que un salchichón gigante lo perseguía, cuando Harry solo quería cocinarle. Su cicatriz le empezó a doler. Harry se levantó de inmediato. Ahora lo veía todo más claro...un salchichón. Esa persona que le quería matar (Hermione o quien fuera) utilizaría un salchichón. Le daría un salchichón envenedado para que muriera. Una técnica muy bien pensada.  
  
Por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, había nada más nada menos que 3 platos de salchichón! Harry se quedó como una piedra. No sabía que hacer. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue preguntar:  
  
Quien ha hecho eso?  
  
Quien va a ser Harry, Snape!  
  
Ah pues, Snape dejame quiero dejarte una cosa clara, no podrás matarme ahora, porque no quiero salchichones, sé que está envenenado, no podrás matarme así como así – dijo Harry, todos le estaban mirando con una cara como diciendo "Pero que dices O_o"  
  
Jaajajajaaja, que bueno!!! Te piensas que te quiero matar? Entonces como es que todos estan comiendo?  
  
Ajá, claro, tu quieres que yo coma el postre, como sabes que me gusta tanto, me envenenaras el plato!!! Pues, mira, sabes que te digo? Hoy haré una protesta a favor de pasar hambre!!!! Si Si Si Sirius. – Harry se acordó de Sirius, se acordó de su muerte, el velo negro... - Snif Snif, Sirius! Te quiero! Snif, cuando volverá!  
  
Tranquilo Harry – dijo Ron abrazandole – no pasa nada...seguro que volverá  
  
Venga no nos pongamos sentimentales ahora – dijo Cara Serpiente, el más "macho" de todos.  
  
Dejanos, nos estamos acordando de Sirius – ahora estaban todos llorando, hasta Snape...  
  
Bueno, se acabó – dijo Harry – ahora lo que tengo que hacer es llamar un detective para que averigue quien de vosotros quiere matarme, aparte de Hermione, porque creo que lo del salchichón no tendrá efecto.  
  
Podemos llamar a Serloc Colmes – dijo Ron  
  
Es Sherlock Colmes pedazo burro ¬¬' – dijo Snape  
  
Nooo, mejor llamamos al...detective Conan!!! – dijo Harry  
  
¬¬ - todos  
  
Era una broma, es que ese dibujo me gustaba en el mundo muggle  
  
Ah – dijo Cara Serpiente  
  
Al final llamaron a Romulo Lupin, que estaba en el bosque, y como era  
inteligente pensaron que podría averiguar quien es el que quiere asesinar  
a Harry(aparte de Hermione)  
  
Cincuenta galeones por hora!!!!! Eso es un robo! No es justo! Es por Harry, Romulo – dijo Ron melancólicamente  
  
Lo siento, pero es la unica manera que gane algo de dinero...  
  
Okay – dijo Harry poniendose sentimental – entiendo lo que te pasa snif snif  
  
Pues mirad, aquí creo que no hay ninguna pista de quien puede querer asesinar a Harry, aparte de Hermione – dijo Romulo mirando la casa – Ajá! He encontrado algo, es un trozo de brazo!  
  
Es mío, bueno, de Hermione, le mordí ayer por la noche  
  
Es verdad, donde está Hermione  
  
Se escapó ayer – dijo Harry – quería matarme pero le mordí el brazo y se escapó transformada en mariposa  
  
Mari mari, mariposa, mari mari, mariposa – empezó a cantar Ron, y viendo que todos le miraban con una cara extraña, se quedó callado.  
  
Bueno, pues está no es una pista, pero mirad, tiene una cosa rara en la uña – Romulo se acercó al brazo, y miró la uña de color fucsia  
  
Es esmalte de uñas ¬¬' – dijo Harry  
  
Que interesante, a ver, a ver – dijo Ron emocionado cogiendo el brazo  
  
No, es míiiooo, mi tesooooro, solo míiio – Romulo se puso muy raro, a Harry le recordaba a la peli que vio El señor de los moquillos  
  
Bueno, dejalo, Romulo...aquí no encontrarás ninguna pista – dijo Cara Serpiente  
  
Y tu que sabes merluzo? – dijo Snape  
  
No te metas conmigo tio warro  
  
No os peleeis! – dijo Romulo  
  
Bueno, vale, que hacemos? Quiero saber quien me quiere matar j**** - dijo algo que hizo que Snape se pusiera a llorar tapandose los oidos  
  
Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde – dijo Cara Serpiente  
  
Aun son las 3 de la tarde, has cambiado la hora al raves, será tonto? – dijo Ron  
  
Da igual, todos tenemos sueño, vamonos a dormir  
  
Sí, mañana continuamos. – dijo Romulo  
  
Que rollo, quiero saber quien va detrás de mi, nadie se preocupa por mi snif snif ;_; quiero a Sirius ;_; - dijo Harry – quiero morir, no quiero ser Harry Postre.  
  
Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada – dijo Ron – mañana te ayudaremos, es que la vida es muy dura y ya somos viejos, macho.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho, no se...gracias  
por los reviews. ^_^ 


	3. La verdad duele

Harry otra vez durmió mal. Estaba soñando con Cara Serpiente, y de repente oye algo, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta  
  
Oye el tun tun tun de mi corazón...-empezó a cantar Ron sonámbulo...  
  
Ron, eso no es tu corazón, es la puerta pedazo tonto...quien es? – dijo Harry levantandose  
  
Soy Hermione, Harry, abreme por favor...  
  
No te abrire, ASESINA – dijo Harry en tono cortante  
  
Harry, no quiero hablar contigo, quiero hablar con Ron.  
  
Ah, entra ¬¬'  
  
Gracias – mirada asesina otra vez – Ron quiero decirte que me voy a Tonga(Africa) y que no volveré, y quiero que sepas que eres el amor tu mi life!  
  
Ahh ya entiendo todo, Ron, mi amigo Ron, me quieres matar tu también, eso no es justo, donde está Dobby para que me apoye?? Dobyyy!!! Dobby – dijo Harry mirando por debajo de la cama y en el vater del lavabo. – Donde está?  
  
Harry, que dices, se te va la olla tio, como voy a matarte, y Dobby no ha venido, no te acuerdas que se dejó los calcetines en su casa y tuvo que volver...- Ron estaba raaro raaro raaro, parecía mentira que fuera a asesinar a Harry, su amigo, su hermano, su casi novio en una ocasión...  
  
Ron, no aceptaré excusas, Hermione ha venido a buscarte para que os vayais a planear mi muerte, os aviso a los 2, quiero una muerte rápida, sin sangre, me ois? SIN SANGRE, ya sabeis que no me gusta nada la sangre...  
  
Tranquilo Harry, no será con sangre, digo, no te mataremos, somos tus friends de toda la vida troncu! – dijo Ron vacilando, se había puesto nervioso...  
  
Claro, Harry, nunca te mataríamos ¬¬' – dijo Hermione  
  
Jooo, solo me amargais la vida ;; no quiero ya ser vuestro amigo, no os mereceis alguien como yo, un famoso como yo  
  
Harry, no eres famoso ¬¬' , es Harry Potter el famoso, no Harry Postre, Harry Potter ya ha muerto, recemos por él...  
  
Ave maría... – empezaron todos  
  
Aunque haya muerto, o mejor, fallecido, siempre lo tendremos en nuestro corazón....- dijo Ron sentimental  
  
Pero que decis!!!!!!! Soy yo Harry Postre, soy el famoso Harry Postre, Harry Potter era aquel tio que salia con Ginny, no?  
  
No, Harry Potter es el famoso Harry Potter, tu eres Harry Postre, no Harry Potter, porque tu eres de la familia de los Postre, no de los Potter, por eso no eres famoso como Harry Potter, porque no naciste de la familia de los Potter, naciste de los Postre, si hubieras nacido de los Potter, serías famoso, pero como no eres un Potter, y eres un Postre, pues no eres famoso como Harry Potter, ok? – dijo Hermione cansada  
  
No me he enterado de nada – dijo Ron  
  
Tu no tienes que enterarte de nada, soy yo, bueno, dejemoslo ok? El tema es que si me quereis matar o no – dijo Harry confuso  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO ¬¬' – dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez  
  
Queleis palal de hacel luido, quielo momirrrrr, tengo sueñooooo ashhhh – dijo Snape en un idioma que nadie entendió...  
  
Uy, creo que le hemos despertado...- dijo Hermione  
  
Sí si si simba – Harry dijo  
  
Mira, pues que se fastidien, yo quiero acabar este asunto de una vez, sino la gente se pensará que soy un asesino, en vez de Ron Bisbi... mía mía mía mía, esa escoba es la mía, del arbol de la tierra en que naciiiiii, mía mía mía mía, no me robes la escobilla, que sino como volaré a Madrid?? Oléeee  
  
Que arte Ron – dijo Harry aplaudiendo  
  
Gracias gracias gracias   
  
Creido ¬¬'  
  
Bueno, aclararemos este tema o no, me estoy enfadando, Harry da igual, nos vamos, Ron vienes?  
  
Sí si si sirius, uy, hermione  
  
¬¬' que chipaaaaaa  
  
A que si?? Gracias   
  
Bueno, hasta luego a los dos volved pronto y aclararemos eso, o llamarme por el telefono  
  
No, el felefono otra vez no – dijo Ron enfadado  
  
O enviadme una lechuga  
  
Okis, eso es mejor, eso si que es cosa de magia!!!  
  
Y se fueron, una hora después Harry dice "augh, soy tonto, les he dejado  
irse TONTO TONTO TONTO" y empezó a darse golpes con la escoba de Ron, se  
la había dejado en Elfwarts...Harry tenía costumbre de hacer eso, porque  
cogió la manía de Dobby...  
  
Que haría ahora Harry? Esa historia no se acabaría nunca...  
  
Buenos días Harry – le dijo Snape  
  
Buenos días Harry, cuanto hace que estas despierto – le dijo Romulo  
  
Ron se ha ido ;; Hermione ha venido a buscarle  
  
Ron???????? NO puede serrr!! Ahora quien nos cantará las canciones para dormir? Eso es un timo, todo el mundo se va – dijo Cara Serpiente  
  
Ya se que es triste, pero ha querido él, yo quería que se quedara conmigo para saber si es él el que quiere matarme...  
  
Eh...- dijeron todos  
  
Que pasa?? –le dijo Harry, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando...  
  
...  
  
Contestad  
  
...  
  
Contestad, quiero saber quien quiere matarme...  
  
...ehhh pues...  
  
Pues que? Jupetas  
  
Pues que todo eso era una broma – dijo Romulo  
  
Nadie quiere matarte, era todo una broma, porque como siempre vas en cualquier sitio, y dices que quieren matarte... jajajaja, a que ha sido bueno?? Jajajajaja – dijo meandose de la risa Cara Serpiente  
  
No me hace gracia...¬¬' porque siempre os burlais de mi? Acaso soy feo – todo el mundo asintió – vale, acaso soy viejo – otra vez...- vale, acaso soy un miedica y soy tonto?  
  
Nooo, eso nooo, eres muy buena persona, te queremos muchu  
  
;; sois las unicas personas en el mundo que me habeis hecho llorar, sois crueles no os mereceis ser amigos mios  
  
¬¬'  
  
Gracias eh por hacerme eso ;; Me voy de aquí  
  
No te vayas mi vida, no te vayas mi amor!!!! – todos le cantaron  
  
No va en serio, Harry, una bromita no hace daño a nadie, tienes que ser feliz!!! – dijo Romulo  
  
¬¬' – Harry – vale os perdono, pero no me hagais eso de nuevo eh  
  
Valeeee guapo – dijo Snape  
  
Oo no te acerques Snape, tengo novia – mintió Harry  
  
Jajajja Sabes que eres muy divertido – preguntó Snape  
  
Eh, tu también eres muy divertido – le dijo Harry  
  
Eres muy simpatico – dijo Snape  
  
Tú también eres muy simpatico – dijo Harry  
  
Eres muy guapo – dijo Snape  
  
Tu también eres muy simpatico – dijo Harry  
  
¬¬' gracias – dijo Snape  
  
- Bueno, comemos el postre elfico?  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Y se fueron a comer  
  
Hola chicas, ya se que este fic no os esta gustando mucho, es que no  
estoy inspirada...bueno, espero que al menos os divirtáis un ratituuuuu...  
Gracias por los reviews de nuevo... me hace mucha ilusion  
  
Vedda: lo de tu review, que sepas que solo he fumado 4 porrillos xDD es  
broma...  
  
Conny-B: gracias por el consejo   
  
Bueno, las demas gracias por perder vuestro tiempo para leer una cosa tan  
tonta como mi fic jeje 


End file.
